Romance
by half-breedMiralian
Summary: They had their own definition of it. Their own way. Rated K . AgitoxYayoi. Oneshot.


Author's Note: I don't normally have a note to my readers, but I just want to explain that this isn't part of the "Water" series. Just a quick oneshot that came to me. So thanks for supporting my writing. Enjoy this one, and I hope that you find favor with my writing in the future.

**Romance**

For them, romance was different.

---

Romance wasn't him taking her out to a fancy restaurant, or the finest eatery in the town. Romance was him taking her to the park on a warm day after school, and while the rest of Kogarasumaru skated about, he spread out a blanket for them to sit on in the shade.

He didn't look at her as he unpacked the picnic basket, and he certainly didn't even glance at her when she opened the bento boxes. The food was sloppily prepared, because although he had (extremely grudgingly) asked Emily and Ringo to help him prepare it, it still didn't look great. But when he finally mustered the courage to look at her without uttering an embarrassed "Fuck!", he saw her grinning giddily.

And when he finally decided to eat because hunger had taken hold of him, he found that the food didn't taste terrible at all. If fact, it tasted quite good. Even though he knew it still looked like crap and he couldn't "cook for shit," as he so colorfully worded it.

---

Romance wasn't her fawning over him, singing him praises and giggling quietly. Romance was her remaining quietly by his side because she didn't know what to say in his presence.

He was so strong, so independent, and she was just a girl who got tongue-tied around him. Yet, when people asked if they were going out, she would boldly agree without a hesitation, because she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Even if he cast aside the title of Fang King, it wouldn't matter. It was never about that anyway. She loved him, yes, and she would stay with him for as long as she could.

---

Romance wasn't him buying her expensive gifts or jewelry. He was too poor for that anyway. Romance was him taking a stroll through the park in the middle of the night (because sharks like the dark and deep parts of the ocean), looking for prey.

And right in the middle of the fight of the night (because he'd already fought two others, and they were so _weak_), a flash of red caught his eye in the moonlight. He ceased the fight, ignoring the jeers and taunts of his opponents, and strode over to pick the flower. And when his opponents sneered and asked sarcastically if he was going to give it to his girlfriend, he smirked and said, "Yeah, I am."

Then, a few minutes later, said girl awoke to his light tapping at her bedroom window. She went to her window and opened it, and he leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against hers, and carefully handing her the flower. Then he whispered, "In the language of flowers, the rose means 'I love you'."

And he'd leave, wondering if his opponents had any patience to wait for him to return.

---

Romance wasn't her dragging him to the beach to watch a beautiful sunset and steal a kiss. Romance was her dragging him to the _amusement park_ with the rest of the team and making sure that he experienced as much of the place as possible.

She dragged him around the entire place and made sure that they at least went on all of the roller coasters. He snapped at any guy who looked at her throughout the entire day, and in the afternoon, they sat on a bench to catch their breath from the adrenaline rushes so far. Little kids skated up to them five minutes later, and after the two parties stared at each other for a few awkward seconds, the eldest of the children shyly asked him to sign his ATs.

The shark sighed, but obliged, and after that, they were followed by the Fang King's admirers all around the park. She didn't mind them at all, and when she glanced at her boyfriend, she saw him smiling when he thought no one was looking.

---

Romance wasn't him sweeping her off her feet into a kiss. Romance was him jerking awake at the clap of thunder.

They had fallen asleep under a tree in the park, enjoying the cool breeze that blew over their faces. Now it was raining and they were soaked. He apologized as they raced through the downpour to get to her house. He felt that it was all his fault since they had fallen asleep. She stopped abruptly and he turned to her, confused.

She just smiled with rain dripping down her face, and whispered that she didn't mind. They stood there for a moment, before he swept her off her feet and kissed her soundly. Alright, perhaps that _was_ romance.

---

Romance wasn't her being pushed away when his brother, Kaito, was injured by some people looking for revenge. Romance was her trying to comfort him as they sat in his room, waiting for the call from the hospital on his condition.

The fools who had done it had been punished by him personally, but now his face was ashen and grave. She tried to speak, but he merely snarled for her to leave. He didn't need her right now. Tears were in her eyes, but she insisted. He didn't look at her. She sat beside him and leaned against him, despite his hiss of, "Get _out_."

She shook her head, ignoring his attempts to get her to leave, and pulled him into a hug. His shoulders shook slightly and his breathing became harder. Then his phone rang. He just stared at it blankly, making no move to get it. She picked it up for him and listened. She thanked the person on the other end and ended the call, and then looked at the shark. Despite her tears, she smiled through them and told him that Kaito would pull through.

She waited a minute, and then carefully embraced him, and his arms immediately circled around her waist. Another minute later, and she felt warm tears on her neck. She clung to him as he cried from relief, and when the boy finally found his voice, the first thing he whispered was, "I'm so sorry." She just smiled, forgave him, and kissed him.

---

Romance wasn't him giving her comfort when she was harassed by some jerks in town (and it never is such a situation for boyfriends, because they don't like seeing girls cry). Romance was him talking to Ringo and Emily, who had been in the store, but hadn't actually seen how it started.

They talked calmly while the girl sat trembling next to her boyfriend. Emily said she and Ringo had come out when they saw one of the guys grab her. Ringo had wisely, but discreetly taken a picture of the guys and showed it to the blue-haired shark. He looked at it, and then placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She flinched violently away, and then realized who it was, and apologized. The boy said it was fine.

He told Emily and Ringo to watch her, and they then saw the look on his face: one of pure rage, unspeakable hatred, and fury which wouldn't be sated until he had his revenge. Hours later he stalked back into the house, covered in blood. They weren't dead, though he wished he could have killed them, but they had learned their lesson. He took a shower and changed, before going into the living room.

She hadn't moved from that exact spot. Emily and Ringo had gone upstairs to let them be. He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, not caring if she flinched; she didn't. He whispered soothing words into her ear and she sighed, relaxing into his strong form.

When Ringo and Emily came downstairs later that afternoon, they saw the couple asleep on the couch, and left them alone.

---

Romance wasn't her sighing wistfully when they were apart, with him always on her mind. Romance was not that, because they were rarely apart.

They were constantly together, before school, during school, and after. And the times that they were apart, yes, perhaps they did sigh and think of the other, but again, it was a rare occasion.

---

Romance wasn't them following the normal rules of society. Romance was them making their own rules to follow.

No fancy gifts were needed, no praises sung, no beautiful arrangements of food. Nothing glamorous as the romantic stories in books and movies told. They had their words. And their actions. But mostly their hearts. Because when their words failed them, or when their actions weren't enough, they still had their hearts. To love each other with.

Agito whispered this to Yayoi when they were sitting on the roof at school. She looked up at him, her black hair covering half of her face, and raised a sly eyebrow. "True as that might be," she said, "my words and actions haven't failed me yet. I can still say that I love you. And I will. I love you."

She shifted and placed her lips on his throat, feeling his heartbeat quicken just as much as her own was pounding. She felt him swallow, and she grinned against his skin. She knew that he was smiling too. This was a game they played often, with feather-like touches against the other's skin, reveling in the feeling of the other's presence.

"Getting cocky, are we?" he growled, and Yayoi shrieked as he flipped her about so that they were fully facing each other. Both smirked at each other as she settled in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her softly and muttered against her lips, "When I'm finished with you, your words will certainly be gone. But your actions will certainly remain."

Yayoi laughed.

The bell rang, but they didn't show up to class.


End file.
